Various teachings of prior art extend to lighting devices, their construction, their adjstments, their manual mechanical, electrical, hydraulic or combined actuation and to their end uses including, for example, commerical, stage, horticultural, motor-vehicles and street lighting applications, utilizing for their assemblies a multitude of basic structural members and elements which are also used as physical assembly parts with numerous implements of countless categories other than lighting equipment.
These teachings include, but may not be limited to, the following examples and references:
______________________________________ Southwick 972,480 Oct 11, 1910 N/A Levy 2,076,240 April 6, 1937 240-3 Snyder 2,097,537 Nov 2, 1937 240-3 Wohlgemuth 2,462,343 Feb 2, 1949 250-2 Fisher 3,209,136 Sept 28, 1965 240-3 Funk 3,971,028 July 20, 1976 343/225 ______________________________________
The foregoing selection of what is believed to be a listing of more typical than conclusive affinity objects includes presentations of elementary practices which unavoidably were also employed in this improvement, but they do not set forth, directly or by implication, the very substance of this application, namely, a wireless remote control by means of an operational radio frequency between a multi-channel radio transmitter and at least one radio receiver responding to the transmitted signals for the actuation of specific illumination equipment functions.